justin_quintanillafandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Dreams An Enchanted Classic
Disney's Dreams: An Enchanted Classic is a stage show on board the Disney Magic Disney Wonder Disney California Adventure Park and the Walt Disney Studios paris performed in the Disney Cruise Line Disneyland Resort and Disneyland Resort Paris. In June 2002 Lilo & Stitch scenes was added part of the show. Disney Cruise 2007 New Effects and Timon and Pumbaa California Adventure April 2007 Angelica & Charlotte From Rugrats Angelica's New Life California Adventure June 12 2009 New Logo New Effects Timon and Pumbaa First Appearance.and New Lighting Ending California Adventure November 13th 2013 Elsa from Frozen ending scene Disney Cruise Summer 2015 California Adventure June 14 2019 Frozen scenes was added part of the show. In June 14 2019 California Adventure Disney Dreams New Updates and New Scenes Aladdin (2019) Toy Story 4 Cinderella (2015) Moana The Princess of the Frog Tangled Frozen and The Lion King (2019) was added part of the show. In November 22th 2019 California Adventure Frozen 2 Segment When I Am Older and Into the Unknown. Show summary In Disney's Dreams: An Enchanted Classic, Anne Marie, a little girl who just can't find it in her heart to believe. One night while trying to fall asleep, she is visited by the Blue Fairy, Peter Pan and someone else very special, who have a story to tell. Along with some of your favourite Disney Characters, and wondrous singing and dancing, Anne Marie—and all of us—are reminded of the power of dreams and positive thinking. Show Soundtrack * When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio, instrumental) * The Magic in your Dream (theme song) * You Can Fly (Peter Pan) * Aladdin * A Whole New World * Prince Ali * Toy Story * Strange Things (California & Paris Only) * Woody's Roundup (California & Paris Only) * You've Got a Friend in Me (California & Paris Only) * Cinderella * A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes * Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo * So This is Love * Lilo & Stitch * He Mele No Lilo (California and Paris Only) * Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (California and Paris Only) * Moana * How Far I'll Go * The Little Mermaid * Part of Your World * Under The Sea * Tangled * When Will My Life Begin * I've Got a Dream * I See the Light * Beauty and the Beast * Belle * Something There (Disney Magic 1998-2015 Disney Wonder 1999-2018 California and Paris Only) * Beauty and the Beast * The Princess of the Frog * Dig A Little Deeper * Frozen * For the First Time in Forever * In Summer (June 14-November 21 Disney Cruise Line Only) * When I Am Older * Into the Unknown * Let It Go * The Lion King * I Just Can't to Be King (Disney Magic 1998-2015 Disney Wonder 1999-2018 California and Paris Only) * Circle of Life * The Reprise of The Magic in your Dream * When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio) Trivia In Current Finale Character Mickey Mouse Minnie Donald Duck Goofy Max Goof Blue Fairy Pinocchio Woody Bo Peep Aladdin Elsa Fairy Godmother Cinderella Prince Charming Pride Lady Stitch Snow White Belle Beast Ariel Lumiere Cogsworth and Ms. Potts Or Even Original Finale Characters Kermit The Frog and Miss Piggy Dopey Prince Aurora Alice White Rabbit Mary Poppins Daisy Duck Chip and Dale Pluto Roger Rabbit Clarabelle Cow Woody Buzz Lightyear Jessie Jasmine Genie Gru Dru Lucy Margo Edith Agnes Mr. Incredible Mrs Incredibles Joy Sadness Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster Angelica Pickles Kimi Finster Charlotte Pickles Vanellope Von Schweetz Winnie The Pooh Tigger Piglet Eeyore Pocahontas Meeko Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Red Chuck Bomb Tiana Naveen Louis Chloe Liam Rapunzel The Cat in the Hat Pumbaa Anna Sulley Mike Jiminy Cricket Po Br'er Rabbit Br'er Fox Br'er Bear Alex The Lion King Julien Skipper Kowalski Rico Private Grinch Princess Odette Esmeralda Scooby-Doo SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Squidward Shrek Donkey Fiona Puss N Boots Poppy Branch Baloo King Louie Moana Tarzan Jane Porter Terk Hercules Mulan Mushu Lilo and Flik sometimes appear. Disney Cruise Line Version Finale Characters Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Blue Fairy Pinocchio Aladdin Elsa Fariy Godmother Cinderlella Prince Charming Pride Lady SpongeBob Squrepants Belle Beast Stuart Jerry Kevin Bob Lori Loud Leni Loud Luna Loud Luan Loud Lynn Loud Lucy Loud Lana Loud Lola Loud Lisa Loud and Lily Loud Original Characters Angelica Pickles Timon Pumbaa Phineas Flynn Isabella Shrek Skipper Kowalski Rico and Private And Disney Studio Paris Version Finale Characters Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Blue Fairy Angelica Pickles Woody Aladdin Elsa Agnes Cinderlella Prince Charming Fariy Godmother Snow White Mulan Mushu Belle Beast Lumiere Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts Original Characters Jessie Kimi Finster Pocahontas and Meeko In early Finale Character version of the show, there was the scenes of Bear in the Big Blue House appear, but they were cut in unknown reason. Category:Disney Parks